Alone
by ladyinwhitearmor
Summary: Ich liebe 'What if' Storys xD. Was wäre wenn Fawkes nicht Harrys Verletzung heilen konnte? Harrys Gedanken, Gefühle und letzte Augenblicke allein in der Kammer des Schreckens. Death : Angst : ONE SHOT


Eine kleine ‚Was wäre wenn…' Geschichte.  
Was wäre wenn Fawkes nicht Harry's Verletzung heilen konnte? Harry's Gedanken, Gefühle und Augenblicke allein in der Kammer des Schreckens, kurz vor seinem letzten Atemzug. Yay Dramatik.

Warnung: Traurig, Charactere Death

* * *

**Alone**

„Harry. Du bist verletzt."

Ginny sah mich mit einem Mix aus Fassungslosigkeit und Traurigkeit an. Eine Wunde klaffte an meinem rechten Arm. Der giftige Biss des Basilisken. „Oh Gott. Harry. Ich…ich. Es tut mir so leid." Ginny machte sich grausige Vorwürfe.

Sie fühlte sich schuldig für die vergangenen Ereignisse: Schüler wurden fast ermordet, Panikzustände innerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts, die Kammer wurde geöffnet und der Basilisk war frei gewesen. Doch dies tat sie nur weil jemand sie kontrollierte. Tom Riddle, oder besser ausgedrückt, Voldemorts früheres Ich, hatte sich ihrer angenommen und sie Dinge tun gelassen für die er nicht im Stande gewesen wäre. Doch nun war der Alptraum vorbei: Riddle war besiegt, ebenso der Basilisk.

„Ginny. Du musst gehen." „Aber… dein Arm." „Das wird schon." Lüge ich und bringe schwach ein Lächeln zustande. Ich habe kaum noch Kraft mich sitzend aufrecht zu halten.

_‚So müde…'_

Ginny stand auf und bewegte sich Richtung Kammereingang. Fawkes war lange voraus geflogen. „Harry. Ich… ich werde Hilfe holen." Ihre Augen waren Rot. Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen herab. „Dumbeldore wird dir helfen. Er wird dir helfen, Harry." Sie schluchzte heftig. „D-d-du… du musst wach bleiben. Bitte!"

Dann rannte sie in die Dunkelheit. Sekunden später dringt das Quietschen der metallernen Kammertür an meine Ohren. Dann war Stille.

_‚Ginny. Beeil dich.'_

Die Kraft verlässt mich. Ich lege mich auf den nassen, kalten Steinboden. Einige Zentimeter vor mir liegt das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle, eingebunden in schwarzes Leder. Eine Pfütze aus Tinte breitet sich langsam von ihm aus und vermischt sich mit dem Blut des toten Basilisken.

Wassertropfen erklingen in der Ferne.

Doch sein Plan mich zu vernichten war aufgegangen. Er hatte es geschafft. Das Gift raubte mir meine Energie und meine Sicht wird, mit jeder Sekunde die vergeht, schwächer. Wie ein Nebel legt sich der Schleier über meine Augen. Ich spüre wie das Gift mehr und mehr die Oberhand gewinnt. Mein Körper wird schwächer. Immer schwächer…

„NEIN!"

Ich schnelle nach oben. _‚Nein. Nicht aufgeben. Ginny wird es schaffen. Sie wird Dumbeldore holen.'_ Ich muss wach bleiben.

_‚Komm schon. Lass das Gift nicht gewinnen. Lass Voldemort nicht gewinnen!'_

Er durfte diesen Sieg nicht davon tragen.

Mein Kopf sinkt. Aber… aber was hält mich hier eigentlich? Was hindert mich so sehr daran NICHT zu sterben? Ich hatte alles verloren. Ich habe niemanden auf dieser Welt. Dort wo ich lebe gibt es nur Terror. Soweit ich zurückdenken kann waren die Dursleys gemein zu mir gewesen: sie sperrten mich in einen Schrank, gaben mir alte Kleidung, wenig Essen…

Meine Eltern waren schon lange tot, bei einem Autounfall umgekommen. Dies erzählte man mir, doch Hagrid belehrte mich vor fast zwei Jahren etwas anderes. Sie ließen ihr Leben um mich zu schützen. Voldemort hatte sie umgebracht und nun stand er kurz davor auch mich zu bekommen.

_‚Kaum noch Kraft.'_

„Hilfe". Mein Ruf ist leise, schwach und blieb unerhört. Aber warum kämpfe ich? Warum wehre ich mich? _‚Mich hält hier nichts.'_ Ich werde es gewinnen lassen. Ich lasse IHN gewinnen.

_‚Verfluchter Idiot. ‚Denk an deine Freunde.'_

Nein, ich durfte nicht sterben. Ich muss wach bleiben. Ich muss kämpfen. Für sie. Ich will meine Freunde wieder sehen. Mit Ron und Hermine zusammen sein und Spaß haben. Ich möchte gegen Ron noch mal Schach spielen. Und Hermine, ja Hermine, sie wollte mir doch bei einem Thema in Kräuterkunde helfen.

_‚Ihr Beiden… bitte verzeiht mir. Wie konnte ich euch nur vergessen?'_

Und wenn Voldemort gänzlich zurückkehren sollte, werden wir uns ihm gemeinsam entgegenstellen.

Ein Schmerz in meinem rechten Arm holt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Das Gift fing an stärker zu wirken. ‚Verdammt.' Mein ganzer Körper berührt erneut den Steinboden. Ich spüre nicht mehr die Kälte, ich bin selbst fast erfroren. Das Gift raubt meine Wärme.

… und meinen Verstand. Schattenhafte Gestalten tauchen aus dem Mauerwerk auf und bewegen sich krabbelnd und kriechend auf mich zu. Bilde ich mir das ein? Einige erreichen mich, beugen sich rüber und zischen den anderen etwas zu. Sie packen meine Arme und ziehen mich empor. Doch nicht meinen Körper, sondern meine Seele. Langsam löst sich meine Gestalt vom festen unter mir. Wo wollen diese Kreaturen mich hin bringen? Das durfte nicht sein! Doch ich habe keine Kraft um dem entgegenzuwirken. Mich hat jedwede Energie verlassen.

Ein grelles Licht am anderen Ende des Raumes lässt die Schatten plötzlich aufschreien und mich loslassen. Ich falle zurück und verbinde mich wieder mit meinem Körper. Ich schreie leicht auf. Es war wie ein Gefühl von Hundert Nadelstichen.

Die Kreaturen wanden sich, schrieen auf und versanken schließlich im Boden. Das Licht kommt auf mich zu, schwebt leicht über dem Boden. _‚Ist das das Ende?'_ Die helle Kugel teilte sich und formt zwei Menschen. Beide gehen vor mir auf die Knie, die Frau streichelt über meine Wange. Der Mann rechts von mir lächelt. „Du warst sehr tapfer, Harry." Seine Stimme war wie ein Echo in meinen Ohren. Ich kann einfach nicht fassen WER diese Menschen sind.

„Mum." Die Frau nickte und wisch sich eine Träne weg.  
„Dad." Der Mann lächelt wieder.

Sie sind hier. Sie stehen tatsächlich vor mir. Sie sind keine Illusionen wie in dem Spiegel Nerhegeb. Nein, es ist real.

„Lass uns gehen, Harry."

Schwach schüttle ich den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Was ist mit Voldemort? Er… er kommt zurück und wird größeren Schaden anrichten als in den vergangenen Monaten." „Keine Angst." Warf meine Mutter ein. „Seine Macht ist versiegt. Alles was er noch an Kraft besaß steckte in diesem Buch." Und sie deutete auf jeweiliges. Erleichterung überkam mich. „Er ist also fort? Er wird nie mehr zurückkehren?" Mein Vater nickt. „Dank dir."

Beiden erheben sich, strecken mir ihre Hände entgegen. „Komm."

_‚Ein letzter Atemzug…'_

Mit der verbliebenen Kraft, die noch in meinen Armen steckt, ergreif ich die ihrigen und erhebe meine Seele aus meinem geschundenen Körper. Gemeinsam fliegen wir ein Stück, dann umarmen sie mich und ein wundersames Gefühl überträgt sich von ihnen zu mir.

_‚Welch Wärme. So wundervoll.'_

Minuten vergingen ehe wir uns voneinander lösen. „Gehen wir, Harry. Da gibt es einige die dich sehen möchten." Lächelt meine Mutter, ergriff die Hand meines Vaters und beide fliegen zu einem hellen Licht und verschwanden darin.

Plötzlich dringen spitze Schreie zu mir. „Ron. Hermine." Ich drehe mich um und sehe wie meine Freundin vor dem Leichnam auf die Knie gehen. Sie weinen bitterlich. Auch Dumbeldore kommt hinzu, gefolgt von Ginny. Ich wende meinen Blick ab, will nicht mehr hinsehen. Weinen und schluchzen dringt weiterhin zu mir.

_‚Es tut mir leid, Freunde.'_ Ich lenke meinen Flug gen Licht, zu meiner Familie.

_‚Ich werde euch nie vergessen. Danke für alles.'_

* * *

Diese Story schwirrte schon lange in meinem Kopf. Ich hoffe es gefiel. 


End file.
